helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni / Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!?
|type = Single |album = |artist = Berryz Koubou |released = June 4, 2014 July 21, 2014 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V, digital download |recorded = 2014 |length = 16:47 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Otona na no yo! / 1-Oku 3-Zenman Sou Diet Oukoku 34th Single (2014) }} Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni / Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? (愛はいつも君の中に／普通、アイドル10年やってらんないでしょ！？; Love is always inside you / Idols can't usually go on for 10 years, right!?) is Berryz Koubou's 35th single. It was released on June 4, 2014, with regular editions A & B. The single commemorates the group's 10th anniversary. The Event V's for this single were released on July 21, 2014. It is currently Berryz Koubou's highest selling single. Tracklist CD Regular Edition A, Limited Editions A & C #Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni #Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? #Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni (Instrumental) #Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? (Instrumental) Regular Edition B, Limited Edition B #Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? #Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni #Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? (Instrumental) #Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni (Music Video) #Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni (Making of) Limited Edition B DVD #Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? (Music Video) #Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? (Making of) Limited Edition C DVD #Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni (Dance Shot Ver.) #Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? (Dance Shot Ver.) Event V "Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni" #Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni (Shimizu Saki Solo Ver.) #Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni (Tokunaga Chinami Solo Ver.) #Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni (Sudo Maasa Solo Ver.) #Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni (Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo Ver.) #Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni (Kumai Yurina Solo Ver.) #Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni (Sugaya Risako Solo Ver.) Event V "Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!?" #Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? (Shimizu Saki Solo Ver.) #Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? (Tokunaga Chinami Solo Ver.) #Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? (Sudo Maasa Solo Ver.) #Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? (Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo Ver.) #Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? (Kumai Yurina Solo Ver.) #Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? (Sugaya Risako Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Single Information ;Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro ;Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: AKIRA Concert Performances ;Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ *S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ ;Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ *℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan TV Performances *2014.05.17 Music Fair *2014.06.01 Music Japan *2014.06.12 The Girls Live ("Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni") *2014.06.19 The Girls Live ("Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!?") Trivia *The single was announced on March 21, 2014. There was an early handshake event for the single on March 24, 2014. *This is their 10th anniversary single. *This is Berryz Koubou's highest selling 1st day single. *This is their first single to sell over 40,000 copies in its first week. *Berryz Koubou's highest selling 1st week. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 47,095 Other Charts Rankings Additional Videos File:Berryz工房 『愛はいつも君の中に』(Berryz Kobo Love is Always inside you ) (Dance Shot Ver.) File:Berryz工房 『普通、アイドル10年やってらんないでしょ！？』 (Dance Shot Ver.) References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Oricon Listings: Regular Edition A, Regular Edition B, Limited Edition A, Limited Edition B, Limited Edition C *Lyrics: Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni, Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? Category:2014 Singles Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2014 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:Double A-Side Single Category:Highest Selling Single Category:2014 Event Vs